la renaissance des amants de l' espoir
by rubis1995
Summary: l' histoire se passe après le spectre de l' espoir . je suis nulle en résumer et je m' excuse d' avance pour les faute d'orthographe .
1. prologue

_**La renaissance** **des amants de l' espoir**_

 _ **prologue  
**_

 **les personnage saint seiya ne m' appartienne pas.**

 **petite precision il avoir lu la fic du spectre de l' espoir qui est de zhane654 et le spectre de l' espoir fin qui est de moi.**

 _Dans un pays très lointain et aux coutume bien différente, 2 divinités bien éloigner de se monde et de leur monde se rapprochait d' un trône ._

 _Sur ce trône est assis un homme âgée a la longue barbe blanche , a ses pied se trouve 2 chiens plus proche des loups et sur le haut du trône est percher 2 corbeaux a l'air tout sauf sympathique ._

 _Bien que âgée l' hommes semblais tout sauf faible sa lance elle même pourrais tuer les 2 intrus en un seul mouvement . Zeus n' osais pas offenser le roi des dieux nordique ._

 _Athéna qui a accompagner sont père était prête prendre la poudre d'escampette . (Elle est considérer comme la déesse de la guerre, c' est la déesse des poules mouiller oui .) l' auteur retourne dans sont trous.  
_

 _Athéna - je dis et je te le répète Zeus : c' est une très mauvaise idée d' être venue jusqu' ici pour leur demander de l' aide ._

 _Zeus - Ferme la Athéna ! Si tu n'avais pas perdu tes chevalier on enserrais pas là ._

 _Mes archange ne peuvent pas contrer, les chevaliers et les spectre en même temps._

 _si tu veux récupérer ton chevalier pégases il va falloir mettre la main sur ses gamin alors ferme la et laisse moi faire._

 _Ne pouvant répliqué Athéna suivi sont père avant que ensemble ils ne s' agenouillent devant le chef de se monde._

 _Odin - je vous ai accorder une audience car tu a dit que une menace planais sur mon royaume et mon règne explique toi._

 _Zeus est a la fois énerve et effrayer, énerver car se papy nordique ne le prend pas au sérieux et effrayer car Odin a de bonne raison de ne pas le croire._

 _la puissance du dieu nordique est de loin supérieur au dieu grec alors Zeus préféra brossé Odin dans le bons sens du poil ._

 _Zeus - je sais de source sur que protéger sur mes terre et contre ma volonté, des déesses et des dieux élève des enfant,_

 _dont la puissance peut détruire nos deux monde ._

 _Plus paranoïaque que jamais Odin mordis a l'hameçon ._

 _Odin - parle moi de ces enfants ._

 _Zeus souris sombrement avant s'exécuter, sont plans marcherait et il tiendrait sa vengeance ._


	2. Chapter 2

_**chapitre 1  
**_

 _ **2 ans plus tard**_

 _Depuis la mort des amants de l' espoir, les chevaliers et les spectres tentais de trouver un moyen de les ramenais à la vie_

 _Certain spectre et chevaliers avait un peut fais leurs vie :_

 _hyoga avait adopter une petite fille orpheline de ses parents mort dans un accident de voiture amnésique et demandent beaucoup soin. Ne se souvenant pas de son vrais prénom La petite fille brune au yeux vert avait été renommée Anastasia par hyoga qui se révéler être un père très intentionné ._

 _certain disait que hyoga était l' amant d' hypnos ( mais personne n' avait pus le confirmé .)_

 _shiryu avait épousé shunrei et il avait eu un fils nommée ryuho et une petite fille du non de Lilou de 4 ans la cadette de ryuho dhoko lui était un véritable papy gâteau avec les 2 enfants ._

 _Aiolia et marine avait eu un garçon du non de Léo qui ressemblaient beaucoup a sont père et une petite fille du nom de bella qui ressemblai a sa mère ._

 _shina avait mis le grappin sur Aiolos et il avait 2 jumelles du nom de Nina et Luna ._

 _Radamanthe et seika c'était marier et ils avait eu une fille nommée Cassandra qui était un mélange de ces 2 parents il avait emménager dans le petit village près du château de la famille de pandore._

 _Autre point le sanctuaire d' Athéna après la déchéance de celle ci avait était renommer le sanctuaire de constellation._

 _mais les âme renaissance peut importe le temps .  
_

 _le chapitre peut semblai un peut court la suite arrivera bientôt ._

 _n' hésiter pas a laisser des commentaire._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 2**_

 _ **l' olympe**_

 _ **temple d' Héphaïstos**_

 _c' était un soir alors q' Héphaïstos forgeais tranquillement une épée comme d' habitude il sentie un puissant cosmos dans la salle de stockage de sont temple . En ce rapprochent il vit la porte trembler avec précaution il l' ouvrit mais a peine a t' il déverrouiller la porte qu' il fus éblouie par une vive lumière . Quand il rouvris les yeux la salle était normal a première vus mais remarque bien vite qu'il manque quelque chose d' importent : les armure du dieux des mort et de pégase on disparue ._

 _ **Pendant ce temps a Elysion**_

 _Un beau matin alors que les nymphes vaquais a leur occupation elles furent attirer par des bruit étranges , en ce rapprochent elle reconnurent des pleurent de bébé et finalement sont un buisson de fleur 2 bébé: l' un a les cheveux noir éden et l' autre les cheveux rouge rubis . Chaque bébé possède un médaillon noir avec écris ami ( beauté asiatique ) et amu ( rêve secondaire) ._

 _Il n'en faut pas beaucoup au nymphe pour savoir que les 2 bébé sont en réalité leurs seigneur Hadès et sont jeune amant le spectre de l' espoir sont de retour 3 d' entre elle allèrent chercher les dieux jumeau Thanatos et hypnos qui apparurent demandant a savoir ce qui se passe._

 _2 nymphe s' approchèrent portent les bébé maintenant endormie dans leurs bras les dieux jumeaux se regardèrent il savait se qui devait être fait ._

 _coucou: alors petite précisions ami est le non de Hadès et amu celui de pégase . et part pitié laisser des commentaire.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour désolé pour cette longue absence avec mon travaille j' ai eu un gros manque de temps.**_

 _ **Les personnages de saint seiya ne m' appartienne toujours pas.**_

 _ **La renaissance des amant de l'espoir**_

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

 _14 ans plus tard_

 _dans la clairière ou ils vivaient non loin d' Athènes , Amu (14ans) grimpais_

 _dans un pommier sous le regard inquiet de Ami (14ans) de faire attention , mais comme on si attendais le jeune acrobate finis la tête la 1ère au sol et les 4 fers en l' air ._

 _Ami inquiet pour son frère accourt pour l' aider à se relever, puis rougis en voyant le cadeau que lui fait Amu a savoir : une délicieuse pomme bien rouge car Amu sait que Ami en raffolent ._

 _Ami fis un bisou sur la joue de Amu et repartirent vers la maison. Ou il y avait shion , les 3 juges des enfers et les dieux jumeaux._

 _Chic les tonton sont là!dit ami ravis._

 _et grand papi shion aussi! rajouta amu._

 _papi commença papi ralà shion._

 _C' est ainsi que passe les jours paisible d' Ami réincarnation du dieu des enfers Hades et d' Amu celle du chevaliers pégase devenu spectre de l'espoir et amant du dieux des enfer ._

 _élever par Déméter et Poséidon qui son se font passer pour un frere et une sœur qui habitait qui avait adopter 2 enfants ._

 _Il vivait non loin d'athéne au centre au centre d' un bouclier lier au 3 sanctuaire:le sanctuaire sous marin , les enfers et le sanctuaire au il forme le triangle du secret qui a pour mission de protéger ami et amu jusqu'à leurs majorité ._

 _Mais le soir venue...?_

 _ **la suite au prochain chapitre** _


End file.
